


Partners in crime

by Xxelishaxx



Category: dc legends of tomorrow
Genre: Angst, Danger, Fluff, Love, M/M, Time Travel, awesomeness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxelishaxx/pseuds/Xxelishaxx
Summary: Leonard Snart is a famous scientist in Earth 34 when his time travel machine malfunctions and he falls through. Little did he know that that would change his world for ever.





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if this is bad . MICHEAL IS NOT THE SAME PERSON AS MICK.

Mick and Leonard weren’t always close . In fact, at first they didn’t even get along. Leonard was from Earth 34 and Mick was from Earth 1 so their meeting was completely accident.   
Earth 34 1987  
‘You are a phenomenal scientist Mr. Snart. This is incredible, all we have to do it turn one more switch to connect the inter galactic forces together and we will be able to travel through time . A ground breaking discovery’ stated Micheal.   
Micheal was tall, muscular and had the best style.  
‘Thank you Mr.Rory It’s been a pleasure working with you’ replies Snart.   
Micheal walked into the room next to the time travel machine, for it was Leonard who would be trying it out. Leonard mouthed I love you to Micheal before turning around not even waiting to see Michael’s love you too. The switch was flipped and the machine whirled before turning on. Leonard started off by trying to put an apple through the machine. He lost all feeling in his hand as he placed the apple on the other side.   
Suddenly, red lights flashed blinding Leonard as muffled screaming was heard from the Micheal.   
He was being pulled in to the point only his other hand was in the real world . Micheal has hold of his hand but was loosing grip. No matter how hard Micheal tried he couldn’t pull Leonard back. Leonard’s hand slipped as Micheal screamed I will find you into the machine but it was too late Leonard was already gone.

Earth 1 2019  
Mick is shooting round at thin air while surrounded by police   
‘Put the down the flame thrower Mick’ yelled a police officer   
These words swirled round his mind as he held the flames towards his demons. However, no one else could see them...  
Suddenly, a weight fell on Mick pushing him to the ground, the flame thrower flying towards the police who picked it up.   
‘Micheal! I didn’t know you fell through to’  
Mick got up and turned around to see a peculiar figure stood next to him, who somehow recognised him. However, there was no time for that Mick dashed in between two of the cops followed by Leonard. The police chased them before Mick jumped in a car. Leonard barely got in next to him before they where speeding down the highway.   
‘Micheal,what the hell are you doing’ Leonard yelled while desperately trying to close the car door.  
‘Who the hell are you? And my names Mick not Micheal!’  
The car sped until they could no longer here sirens surrounding them.   
Mick pulled the car over and tried to push Leonard out. Leonard hung on with all of his might before yelling;  
‘For god sake let me explain what’s happened’  
Mick said nothing but just stared blankly at Leonard.


End file.
